


under the table

by traxcy



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traxcy/pseuds/traxcy
Summary: Where Leona decides to have lunch normally but can't do it because of someone's fast hands.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	under the table

That Ruggie had fast hands was nothing new, but Leona did not think that they would be useful for anything other than small thefts.

Sitting at the table for lunch, the lion felt a discreet hand on his thigh. With his face in one of his hand, he looked at Ruggie with the corner of his eyes. It was the first time in weeks that Leona would normally show up to eat, like a minimally civilized person, and now he was being teased like that — and he couldn't say that he regretted being there, though. 

"What do you think you are doing…?" he questioned through his teeth, bringing the fork to his mouth as if nothing was happening.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything...!" Ruggie laughed softly, raising his hand a little more, until he was feeling the light volume that was beginning to form between Leona's legs.

Leona rolled his eyes, trying to maintain his posture even with the clearly inappropriate touches for a public place, focusing on chewing his food and acting as normally as possible. Sometimes he would bite his lip without thinking, drinking something whenever the absurd desire to moan came up.

Luckily, they weren't at a full table, nor close to the other ones. And maybe Ruggie took advantage of that to stick his hand inside the lion's pants, grabbing his cock directly, continuing to eat as he always did.

The direct contact made Leona growl louder than he would've liked, masking the sound by putting more meat in his mouth. He shot a fierce look at the hyena, which in turn just laughed and squeezed the member between his fingers, moving his fist from bottom to top at a faster rate, his palm already wet with pre-cum.

Color slowly took over Leona's face and his body unconsciously began to curve forward, eating becoming more and more difficult. At the same time, he couldn't avoid the adrenaline rushing through his veins with the idea of possibly being caught in the act, all the glances he encountered for brief seconds seeming to last for eternities.

"Leona-san... Be careful not to purr so loudly..." Ruggie whispered, smiling with the corner of his lips as he continued to masturbate the lion under the table without even a miserable pause.

"Fuck..." Leona covered his mouth and tried to hold any shameful sound inside himself, grabbing the hyena's wrist with his tail on impulse.

However, he didn't try to push Ruggie away, gritting his teeth when he felt he was about to cum. Leona's hair fell over his face and it took him a lot, but a lot of effort to contain an excited roar when he felt himself gush in Ruggie's hand.

Fortunately, no one seemed to notice anything, too distracted by the food to realize that Leona Kingscholar had just received a handjob in public and that he enjoyed it — and he still didn't have any regrets.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Ruggie wipe his hand on a napkin, smiling contentedly. Leona couldn't help laughing with himself, closing his pants discreetly while he thought of ways to make the hyena pay for it when they were back in the dorm… or on their way. Everything would depend on his mood, as always.

And for now he was in a good mood. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i was just dying to do some leoru..


End file.
